


樱桃香精

by hangallthedj



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangallthedj/pseuds/hangallthedj
Summary: 吉米是录音室乐手。一天，他的某位女友意外身亡，这令他得以接近死者的弟弟：尚未成年的罗伯特。大写的UNDERAGE预警。
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Kudos: 15





	樱桃香精

那念头缠上吉米，是在男孩姐姐的葬礼上。不合时宜，对象也大错特错。  
葬礼在周二举行。吉米得知丽兹死讯的那一天同样是周二。当时他正在录音室，原本的计划是替一支来自谢菲尔德的迷幻摇滚乐队录制单曲，但吉米很快发现这是一群设法大肆挥霍钞票的富家子弟，他们看起来对摇滚的部分兴致不高，至于迷幻，则是多多益善。坦白说，他们的音乐糟透了（情况属实），仅仅是为了进入状态（借口），吉米接受了键盘手慷慨奉上的麦司卡林。  
因此，当格兰特出现在隔音玻璃的另一侧挥手示意他出来时，吉米花了很久才从重叠交错的鸢尾花丛从和金色琴弦之间辨认出来者。他用了更多时间来与门闩缠斗，等到他终于推开那扇呈螺旋状扭曲着的柔软大门，格兰特的声音迫不及待地钻进他的耳蜗后立即便停滞不前。“车祸”和“当场死亡”只是寥寥几个音节，肥皂泡一般闪着光，还未来得及在吉米的大脑神经元中形成印象便破灭了。

天气在葬礼那日久违地放晴。丽兹的安息之所是墓园里新辟出的一块地，周边树木稀疏得可怜，零星的几棵也在毒辣的日光下显出一片颓败之势。不知由于是阳光的炙烤还是神父冗长的致辞，追忆和哀思被暂时搁置，吉米只觉得难耐。  
普兰特家的男孩就站在不远处。三个月时光对于吉米来说就像是一瞬，但它在少年身上能够产生的奇迹是惊人的。即便如此，男孩身上的黑色西装仍旧有些大了——他远没有做好准备，就被随意装进一套不合身的衣装，暂时拉扯进成年人的世界。  
他太过年轻，仿佛生命本身。在死亡主宰的领域，人人脸上蒙着阴翳，唯独男孩神迹般超脱于这绝对权威的管辖。他看起来就像是早先的丽兹本人，只是更加青涩生动——脸颊泛着健康的光泽，眼里透露出天真神色，下唇微张。一枚蚌肉，一朵玫瑰花蕾。不去亲吻这样的嘴唇无疑是罪恶的。随着男孩跟着神父的举动转动脖颈，吉米的目光落在他耳后露出的一小块粉白的皮肤上。崭新、光洁、柔软。像是撬开一枚牡蛎后意外发现了浑圆的珍珠。那开牡蛎的小刀正钝钝地拨着吉米的心弦。

刚转过街角，普兰特的房子就从一排整齐的白色住宅中凸显出来。花圃疏于打理，在这个失去另一半家庭成员的门前恣意生长。吉米敲了几下门，没有人来应。他坐在门前台阶上，蛋糕盒子放在脚边。这时候如果有一点点雨，吉米就可以狼狈得恰到好处。  
丽兹辞世蕴含的悲伤长久驻留在她的门槛上，终于在此刻捕获到吉米。上一次造访这座房子并非很久以前的事。一个再寻常不过的下午，现在回想起来，它像是自一万个阳光明媚的午后中提纯，浇筑成发光的模型，在博物馆的幽暗灯光中闪烁。午餐的糖分和柔和的太阳光让吉米太过放松，他坐在一把咯吱作响的摇椅上，断断续续应和着丽兹抛来的闲聊话题，慢慢睡着了。梦很浅，吉米暂时回到那场意料之外的度假、旅游城市供不应求的游船——他和丽兹就是这样相遇。河水泛着金色涟漪，贡多拉突然踉跄，丽兹因此跌进他怀中，在他嘴角落下一吻。  
相当生疏的一吻——带着温度和一点点重量，真切得让吉米惊醒。他迟缓地眨眼。波光粼粼的不是河道，而是壁橱上那面梳妆镜，藤椅因为惯性轻轻摇晃着，亲吻的触感还留在唇边。空气中飘着洗涤剂的柑橘气味，丽兹不知什么时候离开了家。一旁，男孩在餐桌前端坐，面前摊开一本书册，低声念着题目。

“是你。”没有征兆，男孩出现吉米面前，吉米首先看到的是他沾了泥的运动鞋。他背着包，语气里没有惊讶。  
什么都没有变。窗帘的花色、屋内的陈设——玄关处的矮柜上还散落着几只口红。吉米记得它们在丽兹嘴唇上的样子。察觉到吉米流连旧日的目光，男孩告诉吉米自己留着丽兹的所有东西。如果佩奇先生乐意，可以带走其中一些作为纪念。他补充道。  
佩奇先生或者詹姆斯——这是亟待矫正的。佩奇先生或许是一个可靠的长辈，詹姆斯则是姐姐的某个面目模糊的前男友。两者都与吉米试图扮演的角色相去甚远。他很快反客为主，用丽兹的青花盘子装蛋糕招待男孩。奶油因为等待微微融化。男孩动动嘴唇，吐出带着一点鲜红果肉的核和打了结的樱桃梗。  
罗伯特——吉米叫他的名字。男孩从蛋糕里抬头，吉米指出他鼻尖上的一点奶油。他毫不在乎地抹去，又将沾了奶油的指尖放进嘴里。吉米向他道歉。说出口的部分是已经发生了的：不久前的悲剧、迟来的登门拜访、不请自来，以及蛋糕上没有足够的樱桃。  
罗伯特具有宽宏大量的可贵美德，一一原谅了他。他天真、乐观、轻信，刚刚失去唯一的亲人，太急于抓住一根救命稻草。告别的时候，吉米把手放在他的肩膀上，哀恸和悲伤（或真、或假）在他们之间安静流动，路灯暗了，他们仍不发一语。

成年人回顾业已消亡的儿童时期，不难发觉有些特质在生命早期便显现出其清晰脉络。最初吉米认识世界，是从一种出于主观的建构出发的。这的确是他的天性之一——一种好奇、一种试图将万事万物联系起来的企图。如果树枝断了，那么杰夫今天下午就不会来敲门；如果天不下雨，那么午后甜点会是提子司康。随着年龄增长，吉米将这热情诉诸于更成体系的学说。这一回，他的电话就在普兰特家的通讯录上，也在蛋糕包装袋里。神秘学固然高深，但还是没有告诉吉米：他的电话之所以会响起来，是因为水星的运转、蛋糕上奶油的形状，还是仅仅出于罗伯特本人的一次心血来潮。  
总之，当吉米如约到达场地的时候，年轻人们正在热身。罗伯特做着拉伸运动。吉米摘下墨镜，网球短裤和匀称的腿部线条恢复了鲜亮的色彩。  
“罗比，那是你的朋友吗？”吉米听见一个年轻人问。想必是罗伯特的搭档，灰绿的眼睛写着警惕。  
罗伯特直起腰，前额的运动发带也能没束缚住他跳跃的卷发。他向吉米挥手，生机勃勃仿佛一匹小马驹。“好运。“隔着半个场地，吉米微笑着动了动嘴唇，没有发出声音。  
“我会的！”罗伯特把手圈成话筒状，最远的观众席也能听见他的回答。  
早先，丽兹总是宣称自己因为天生的协调感缺失而痛恨一切运动，因此在接到罗伯特的邀请电话时吉米有些惊讶。学校里的业余比赛罢了！男孩解释。现在看来，吉米不该轻易地信以为真。这狡猾的骗子。  
一记漂亮的扣杀后，罗伯特和搭档击掌，眼神却不住地往观众席飘，吉米和邻座的女士搭起话，让那带着羞涩的炫耀失了焦。

罗伯特和吉米并排坐在车后座，中间是罗伯特的网球包。汽车转弯时，吉米能听见奖牌蹭着手胶的声音。罗伯特刚刚淋浴的气味挤满了狭小的车厢，他的发梢还湿着，水滴偶尔落在座椅上。罗伯特拿了奖，但明显提不起兴致，在吉米的怂恿下，他们偷偷从庆功派对溜走。吉米用从其他乐手那里听来的轶事逗他也无济于事。后视镜里，司机皱起了眉。  
沉默着驶过两个街区，罗伯特突然说起约翰的父母是多么恩爱，约翰本人也相当仗义，罗伯特常受邀用餐，可惜琼斯太太的厨艺令人难以恭维。顺带一提——琼斯太太在比赛时就坐在吉米旁边。她很美，不是吗。  
“的确很美。”吉米给出总结。可约翰是哪一位？“你的搭档看起来是个好小伙。”  
“不是的，”罗伯特解释，躲闪着吉米的目光，“他是另一个约翰。”  
对话再次停滞。吉米不再看罗伯特，闭目养神。等到水珠滴在吉米手背上，他才发觉网球包不知什么时候和罗伯特调换了位置。男孩抱歉又讨好地用指尖点点吉米的手背，抹去那水渍。吉米没有回应。罗伯特得寸进尺，他的头发像是永远不会干似的，水珠落在吉米的衬衣袖口，然后是手腕和手掌。罗伯特依次替他抹去。那点酥痒留在手心，不肯放过吉米。  
吉米捉住罗伯特的手。奇怪。那只手在挥舞网球拍的时候分外有力，此刻却乖巧、柔软而轻盈。

通过车窗反光，吉米在街灯里辨认不再年轻的自己。罗伯特的手就这么停留在他自己的手掌中。他不发一言，却像是默许。吉米觉得此刻自己被给予做任何事情的权利。他可以凭自己的喜好，打开那枚蚌壳吸吮微咸的汁水，或者碾碎其中孕育的珍珠，或将他们掷回海里。可吉米没有。  
他没有。面对质询的那天他也将如此辩解：他没有做任何事情——是罗伯特牵着他跌下出租车；是罗伯特慌乱地在包里摸索，掏出钥匙，带出几张电影票根和糖果包装；是罗伯特关上门，迫不及待地去解吉米的领间的丝巾。是罗伯特——在黑暗里，吉米被引向走廊，推进一扇敞开的门。直到他们跌倒在熟悉的提花锦缎里，丽兹房间的全貌才从夜色中慢慢浮现。  
不必开灯，吉米也知道床头放着丽兹的首饰盒，只是护身符项链没有躺在首饰盒里，它在罗伯特的衬衫下面，此刻正刺痛着吉米的肋骨。  
罗伯特将嘴唇附在吉米耳边，潮湿的气息拂着吉米。纽扣只解了一半，他已主动坦白所有罪行：窃取来的吻，门缝里的窥视，更有多少次，丽兹不在的时候，他偷渡到这张床上闻着吉米残留的气味抚慰自己。肮脏下流的小东西。没错，他和灰眼睛的那个约翰在更衣室试过。只有一次而他想象那是吉米。他越说越急，迫切倾吐长久以来的渴望：被捧起脸颊深吻，被抚摸每一寸皮肤，被姐姐男友的精液彻底弄脏。语毕，罗伯特从脸颊红到耳根，他攀着吉米的肩膀，犹豫不决地吻上年长者的嘴唇，为自己的供述签字画押。  
男孩颤抖、流泪。吉米顺从罗伯特的请求，吻去他眼下的泪水。他的肩胛骨极薄，抚着他像捉住一只蝴蝶。吉米的指尖带着薄茧，按弦似的沿着脊椎一节一节往下慢慢勾画。  
吉米只是向罗伯特要求一个名字。不是护照上的名字，不是童年在母亲怀里撒娇时被呼唤的昵称，也不是球场上的罗比。珀西。吉米像是征询罗伯特的意见，但不等回答便这么叫他。起初罗伯特（现在开始，是他的珀西）羞于回应，吉米锲而不舍——源自他驯服流浪小动物的经验之谈。吉米给小猫逗猫棒、牛奶和许多彩色毛线球，而他的男孩因为情欲和羞涩啜泣，牵引着他的手慢慢动作，要求得并不更多。  
用手指打开珀西，好比剥开一枚尚未成熟的浆果、自高枝上解救一只羽翼欠丰的雏鸟、抚摸火焰未完全燃烧时幽蓝的舌尖。他的珀西，独一无二的珀西，陶瓷外壳和丝绒内里的珀西。  
“我很想她。”高潮之后，珀西将脸埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的。  
“我也是。”吉米撒了谎。

学校的漫长假期给了他们更多放纵的机会以及理由。吉米不规划行程，这让一切显得像是出逃。在旅途中，珀西可以是共享一个套间的年轻兄弟，而非需要藏起来的情人或甜美而罪孽的秘密。少数时候，酒店房间里，贴着电话的珀西又变回了罗伯特。他光裸的脚趾无意识蹭着吉米的小腿。吉米无需聆听另一头的声音——两个约翰中的一个。他放任这嬉闹，借此给自己以豁免。  
男孩太容易满足，反而让吉米想要得到更多。从前，女伴们向吉米索要钻石、橱窗里最新的时装还有坚贞不渝的爱，这一回，他青涩的情人只要冰淇淋——珀西在冰淇淋车前，眉头紧锁，心事重重，目光在开心果味和巧克力味之间梭巡，仿佛张口要求一支双球冰淇淋会让他堕落成贪婪之辈。一如往常，他转过脸，央求似的看着吉米，好让年长者替他拿个主意。  
吉米对剖析自己的本性没有倾注太多兴趣，这不代表吉米无法体会到自己天性中捕食者的残忍。炙热的阳光下，他的猎物无知无觉，一手拿着冰淇淋（吉米选的：樱桃和巧克力），另一只手不安分地蜷缩在吉米手心里。粉红色的半流体沾在他半长的头发和脸颊，吉米俯下身，用拇指轻轻揩去。或许是因为在珀西的脸颊停留过片刻，这食品工业模拟失败的塑料樱桃比别处的都甜腻。

他们离开每个目的地，带着自己也无法琢磨的理由。在热那亚，在慕尼黑——夜深的时候，惬意的游览方才开始。穿过那些寂静破败和热闹非凡的街巷，被霓虹灯点亮的拱廊上面，一个女人推开窗，烟灰飘了下来，带着一点火星，沾在珀西的发丝间。“嘿，小家伙。”珀西张大眼睛、顿住呼吸。  
旋转楼梯的扶手泛着绿色。塑料珠帘被拨开，噼啪作响。墙壁上生着衰败的羽毛和破碎的棱镜，她疲惫的眼线指着太阳穴，布满血丝的眼被复制了千万次，昆虫似直勾勾粘着吉米。  
温暖潮湿的女妖洞窟里，珀西很快进入了全新的游戏。吉米吸着烟，暖色的光钻进他眼里。单向玻璃另一侧，高亢的呻吟声敲打着薄薄的墙壁。是他的珀西，叫得比妓女更大声的珀西。  
女人离开后，吉米推开那扇门。性爱的气味悬停在半空。珀西赤裸着，身上沾着自己的精液，漂浮在俗丽的床单上。他眼睛微闭，睫毛在他眼下投射一小片阴影。听到吉米的动静，他坐起来，脸上写着天真和狡黠，和赢球时如出一辙：“她说是她该付我钱。”  
“看来你今天走运，”吉米依次捡起地毯上的吊带袜、连衣裙和束腰，轻轻扔在珀西怀里，“穿上它们，我也会付你钱。  
珀西天赋异禀，很快将刚刚学到的东西炫耀着一一展示给吉米。仿绸缎的裙子套在身上，吊带松了一条，静电打在吉米身上，痒多于疼，他撕开那片廉价的黑色蕾丝——日光浴让他的男孩晒黑了一些，在灯下更显得闪闪发亮。珀西分开双腿，让吉米的进入更加轻易。刚刚高潮过的身体疲惫又敏感，吉米抱着他，不紧不慢地窃取着对方灼人的温度。

吉米知道，男孩也在徒劳地祈求夏天和夜晚不会过去。许愿池前，他的珀西模仿着前一晚放映的电影，脱了鞋袜走进众神的臂弯。苍白的石像之间，他头发的金色光晕险些灼伤吉米的眼睛。他的珀西男孩并非被海浪拍打到脚边的云石残片，而是货真价实的一尊金色神像。曾经的假设被和盘托出、迫在眉睫——手到擒来的纸牌游戏已经结束，下半场是致命的俄罗斯轮盘。吉米尚没有勇气扣动扳机。蓝色火焰灼伤他的皮肤，舔着血肉。爱一只小猫轻而易举，但毛线球不足以捆绑住他的年轻男孩。  
“马切罗！”珀西不愿停止扮演的游戏。吉米当然没有答应。但同那令他不屑的记者一样，他也走进水里。他的男孩朝他泼水，随即又毫无保留地倾吐爱意。此前，吉米从没中过这样的咒语。  
带着全然的头脑发热和几分不可避免的俗气，他们在众神的注视下拥抱彼此。他们亲吻，同时等待：等待海水上涌、等待罗伯特被时间雕刻出棱角、等待激情消退。吉米品尝着男孩薄薄的嘴唇，对一切心知肚明。最后，他们会再次回到普兰特家的房子。在逝者留下的青花茶杯里，他将再次尝到模拟失败的樱桃香精味，届时，它不再甜美：像是苦杏仁，或衰败的爱情。

**Author's Note:**

> 电影是费里尼《甜蜜的生活》，男主名叫马切罗，是个怀揣作家梦的小报记者。该片实际上映于1960年，和本文时间背景略有出入。


End file.
